leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gangplank
Gangplanks verstärkt ständig seinen nächsten , sodass dieser sein Ziel verbrennt und über Sekunden |true damage}} als |true}} (alle Sekunden ein Tick). erleiden 50 % weniger Schaden. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Gangplank erfolgreich ein Ziel mit Feuerprobe trifft, erhält er |ms}} für 2 Sekunden. Die Zerstörung eines setzt Feuerprobe sofort zurück und gewährt das |ms}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Feuerprobe kann nicht mit oder mit angewendet werden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 5 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Gangplank schießt mit seiner Pistole auf die gewählte gegnerische Einheit, verursacht |normal}} und wendet Treffereffekte an. |leveling = }} |description2 = Parrrley kann für des Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}} . |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Parrrlay das Ziel tötet, erbeutet Gangplank und , welche dann verwendet werden können, um aufzuwerten. |leveling3 = }}|Beute|18px }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ** Generiert passiv pro Sekunde. * Treffereffekte mit Flächenschaden erlauben es, von mehreren Gegnern gleichzeitig Gold zu plündern. Wenn Gangplank beispielsweise mit seinem mehrere Gegner tötet, erbeutet er von allen Gold und Silberschlangen. * Für zählt Parrrley nicht als normaler Angriff. |video = Gangplank-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Gangplank konsumiert eine große Menge Zitrusfrüchte, entfernt alle ihn derzeitig betreffende Massenkontrolleffekte und sich selbst. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , noch . ** kann ebenfalls nicht entfernt werden. ** , eingeschlossen, kann entfernt werden. *** und verursachen zwar Schaden an Gangplank, jedoch ist er in der Lage sich frei zu bewegen. *** Gangplank kann sich selbst aus und befreien. |video = Gangplank-W }} }} Sekunden |customlabel2 = |custominfo2 = |description = Gangplank erzeugt periodisch eine Aufladung von Pulverfass, bis zu einem Maximum von 3 gleichzeitig. |leveling = |description2 = Gangplank platziert ein Pulverfass mit 3 Leben am Zielort, welches für bis zu 25 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. Pulverfässer, deren Explosionsradien überlappen, verbinden sich. |leveling2 = |description3 = Gangplank und seine Gegner können Pulverfässer mit angreifen, wobei jeder beim Treffen 1 Leben Schaden verursacht (Gankplank kann Fässer mit Parrrley treffen). Wenn Gangplank den letzten Lebenspunkt eines Fasses abzieht, explodiert das Fass und löst eine Kettenreaktion aus, wodurch auch alle anderen verbundenen Fässer nach und nach explodieren. Wenn ein Gegner ein Fass vernichtet, explodiert das Fass nicht und der Gegner erhält . |leveling3 = |description4 = Ein explodierendes Fass verursacht Gangplanks |ad}} (plus |normal}} gegen Champions) an allen nahen Gegnern, wobei der Schaden |armor}} ignoriert. Getroffene Gegner werden für 2 Sekunden , allerdings können Gegner pro Kettenreaktion nur einmal Schaden erleiden. |leveling4 = }} %}} }}| . * Ein explodierendes Fass kann den Bonus-Schaden von Parrrley verteilen (auch die Schadensmodifizierung beim kritischen Treffer). * Der Schaden eines explodierenden Fasses wird von vielen Angriffseffekten wie oder nicht beeinflusst. Die große Ausnahme ist hierbei und seine Verbesserungen, welche den Schaden verteilen. * Das Pulverfass zählt als "getroffen" für Effekte wie . Hierbei ist der auslösende Punkt dieser Effekte das Zentrum des Fasses. * Seit V7.22 wendet der Schaden eines Pulverfasses auch Zaubereffekte an. * Jedes Pulverfass erleidet nur durch Angriffe von Champions Schaden. Daher ignorieren alle anderen Einheiten diese bei der Wahl eines Angriffsziels. |video = Gangplank-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Innerer Radius |custominfo = 200 |description = Gangplank signalisiert seinem Schiff, im Zielgebiet für 8 Sekunden zu feuern. Dabei werden 12 Wellen von Kanonenkugeln in Salven von 3 alle 2 Sekunden abgefeuert; das Gebiet wird über die Dauer . Jede Welle verursacht |magisch}} an allen Gegnern im Zielbereich und sie für Sekunden um 30 %. |leveling = |description2 = Gangplank kann mit je , die er mit erbeutet hat, eine Verbesserung für Kanonensperrfeuer erwerben: |leveling2 = |Magischer Schaden pro Salve| }} |description3 = :}} Bei Aktivierung landet eine große Kanonenkugel im Zentrum des Zielgebiets und verursacht den Schaden einer Salve als |true}} an allen Gegnern, die es trifft, und diese für Sekunden um 60 %. |leveling3 = |Gesamtschaden mit Trommelfeuer| }} |description4 = :}} Der Angriff gewährt Verbündeten im Zielgebiet |ms}}, welches 2 Sekunden nach Verlassen des Gebiets anhält. |leveling4 = |description5 = :}} Kanonensperrfeuer feuert in der Dauer. }}| Sekunden nach Verlassen des Zielbereichs an. |video = Gangplank-R }} }} cs:Gangplank en:Gangplank es:Gangplank fr:Gangplank pl:Gangplank pt-br:Gangplank ru:Гангпланк zh:普朗克 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Der als unberechenbar und brutal geltende, entthronte Räuberkönig Gangplank wird überall auf der Welt gefürchtet. Einst herrschte er über die Hafenstadt Bilgewasser und obwohl seine Herrschaftszeit vorüber ist, glauben viele, dass er dadurch noch gefährlicher geworden ist. Gangplank würde Bilgewasser eher im Blut ertränken, als es jemand anderem zu überlassen. Mit einer Pistole, einem Entersäbel und Pulverfässern gerüstet, ist er entschlossen, sich zurückzuholen, was er verloren hat. Die Salzwassergeissel Der als unberechenbar und brutal geltende, entthronte Räuberkönig, den man Gangplank nennt, wird überall auf der Welt gefürchtet. Wo immer er auftaucht, bringt er Tod und Verfall, und seine Niedertracht und sein übler Ruf versetzen sogar die kühnste Mannschaft in Schrecken, sobald sie seine schwarzen Segel am Horizont erblickt. Gangplank begründet seinen Reichtum auf Schiffsüberfällen auf den Handelsrouten der Zwölf Meere, was ihm zudem auch viele mächtige Feinde eingebracht hat. In Ionia brachte er den Orden der Schatten gegen sich auf, nachdem er den Tempel des Gezackten Messers geplündert hatte. Es heißt, der Großgeneral von Noxus selbst habe geschworen, Gangplank in Stücke zu reißen, als der Pirat die Leviathan, Swains Kriegsschiff und Stolz der noxianischen Flotte, gestohlen hatte. Gangplank hat den Zorn vieler auf sich gezogen, doch keinem seiner vielen Feinde war es bisher gelungen, ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, obwohl Assassinen, Kopfgeldjäger, ja ganze Armadas auf ihn angesetzt wurden. Mit teuflischem Vergnügen beobachtete er, wie sein Kopfgeld immer wieder erhöht wurde, und jedes Mal, wenn er im Hafen von Bilgewasser anlegte – wobei seine Schiffe meist bis zur Reling mit Beute beladen waren – nagelte er seine Steckbriefe an das Kopfgeld-Brett, damit jeder sie sehen konnte. Vor kurzem wurde Gangplank durch die Intrigen der Kopfgeldjägerin Miss Fortune zu Fall gebracht. Ganz Bilgewasser wurde Zeuge, wie sein Schiff zerstört und seine Mannschaft getötet wurde, womit seine Aura der Unbesiegbarkeit wie eine Piroge am Fels zerschellte. Da er sich nun als verwundbar erwiesen hatte, erhoben sich die Banden in Bilgewasser und lieferten sich untereinander Kämpfe um die Vorherrschaft in der Hafenstadt. Trotz schwerster Verletzungen, die er sich bei der Explosion zuzog, überlebte Gangplank jedoch. Mit frischen Narben übersät und mit einer Armprothese aus Metall ausgestattet, ist er jetzt fest dazu entschlossen, seine Stärke wiederzuerlangen und zurückzuholen, was ihm zusteht – und erbarmungslos all jene zu bestrafen, die sich ihm widersetzt haben. Alte Geschichte 3.= right|200px Gangplank wurde als Sohn von Vincent dem Schatten, einem schrecklichen Piratenkapitän, geboren Gangplank wurde als Sohn von Vincent dem Schatten, einem schrecklichen Piratenkapitän, geboren - einem der reichsten und gefürchtetsten Seeräuber auf der ganzen Insel der Blauen Flamme. Man könnte meinen, diese Herkunft brächte dem Jungen ein angenehmes Leben voller Privilegien ein, aber in Wahrheit war genau das Gegenteil der Fall. In der Stadt Bilgewasser aufzuwachsen, ist nicht leicht. Piraten sind nicht für ihr Mitgefühl bekannt und diese Einstellung reicht auch bis in ihre Familien hinein. Vincent wollte, dass sein Sohn zu einem zähen und starken Burschen heranwächst und war deshalb besonders streng mit dem jungen Gangplank. Schon als Kind war Gangplank hinterlistig wie eine Schlange und man sagt, er habe mit offenen Augen geschlafen. Als er heranwuchs, wurde der junge Mann schnell zum skrupellosesten und gefürchtetsten Piraten in Bilgewasser. Sein Paps war nie stolzer auf seinen Sohn, als an dem Tag, als Gangplank seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag feierte - und seinem alten Herren einen Dolch in den Rücken jagte und das berühmte Piratenschiff, Todesquell, für sich beanspruchte. Der Kontinent Valoran allerdings ist für einen Piraten ein gefährlicher Ort und Gangplank hat die Zeichen der Zeit erkannt. Das Piratenversteck, das als Bilgewasser bekannt ist, würde bald durch den Sog valoranischer Politik und der Kriegsakademie niedergemacht. Es wurde Zeit, dass Bilgewasser seinen eigenen Champion bekam, der die Stadt in der Liga der Legenden repräsentiert, und wer wäre besser dafür geeignet, als der grimmigste Pirat von allen? Man sagt, Gangplank habe genügend Macht und Einfluss, um in seiner Heimat den Titel des Piratenkönigs für sich zu beanspruchen, dass er aber den rechten Augenblick abwartet, um genug Ansehen als Champion zu erlangen, bevor er wieder in sein Leben als Seeräuber zurückkehrt. }} |-|2.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|200px In der Stadt Bilgewasser aufzuwachsen, ist nicht leicht. Gangplank wurde als Sohn von Vincent dem Schatten, einem schrecklichen Piratenkapitän, geboren. Man könnte meinen, dass der Junge durch ein Leben mit Privilegien verzogen worden wäre, aber die Wahrheit entspricht dem genauen Gegenteil. Vincent wollte, dass sein Sohn zu einem harten und starken Mann heranwächst, weshalb er sehr streng mit dem jungen Gangplank war. Es funktionierte. Der Junge wurde der ruchloseste und gefürchtetste Pirat in ganz Bilgewasser und sein Vater war niemals stolzer auf ihn als am Tag seines 18. Geburtstages - wo Gangplank seinem Vater einen Dolch in den Rücken stieß und dessen Schiff unter seine Kontrolle brachte. Wie auch immer, die Welt ist ein gefährlicher Ort für Piraten und Gangplank konnte die Schriften an der Wand lesen. Für Bilgewasser war die Zeit gekommen, ihren eigenen Champion zu entsenden, welcher sie in der Liga der Legenden vertreten sollte. Und wer wäre besser geeignet, als der wildeste Pirat von allen? }} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|200px In der Stadt Bilgewasser aufzuwachsen, ist nicht leicht. Gangplank wurde als Sohn von Vincent dem Schatten, einem schrecklichen Piratenkapitän, geboren. Man könnte meinen, dass der Junge durch ein Leben mit Privilegien verzogen worden wäre, aber die Wahrheit entspricht dem genauen Gegenteil. Vincent wollte, dass sein Sohn zu einem harten und starken Mann heranwächst, weshalb er sehr streng mit dem jungen Gangplank war. Es funktionierte. Der Junge wurde der ruchloseste und gefürchtetste Pirat in ganz Bilgewasser und sein Vater war niemals stolzer auf ihn als am Tag seines 18. Geburtstages - wo Gangplank seinem Vater einen Dolch in den Rücken stieß und dessen Schiff unter seine Kontrolle brachte. Wie auch immer, die Welt ist ein gefährlicher Ort für Piraten und Gangplank konnte die Schriften an der Wand lesen. Für Bilgewasser war die Zeit gekommen, ihren eigenen Champion zu entsenden, welcher sie in der Liga der Legenden vertreten sollte. Und wer wäre besser geeignet, als der wildeste Pirat von allen? }} Beziehungen * und waren vor über einem Jahrzehnt in einer Beziehung, gingen aber letztendlich ihre eigenen Wege. ** Illaoi war Gangplanks erste Liebe. * und wollen Gangplank töten, weil er von beiden gestohlen hat. ** Von Swain stahl GP ein persönliches Kriegsschiff namens Leviathan. ** Er plünderte den Tempel des gezackten Messers von Zeds Orden der Schatten. * schaffte es, GP zu überrumpeln und ihn vermeintlich zu "töten", als Rache für den Mord an ihrer Mutter, als MF noch ein Kind war. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Special Forces Gangplank Screenshots.jpg|Special Forces Gangplank Sultan Gangplank Screenshots.jpg|Sultan Gangplank Käpt'n Gangplank Screenshots.jpg|Käpt'n Gangplank Klassischer Gangplank Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Gangplank (Visuelle & Gameplay-Überarbeitung) Skins ; : * Nachdem er den Angriff überlebt hat, sah Gangplank seinem alten Äußeren nicht besonders ähnlich, da er starke Verletzung von dem Unfall davontrug. * Alle seine Waffen können im Splash-Art gesehen werden, auch sein hinter ihm und einer , die er in seiner Metallhand zerdrückt. * Seine Prothese ist an einem befestigt. * Er lehnt möglicherweise an aus an. ; : * Dieser Skin zeigt zur Blütezeit seiner Herrschaft und vor seinem vermeintlichen Verrat. * Er ist möglicherweise von aus dem inspiriert. * Dieser Skin wurde an alle die Spieler gratis verteilt, die Gangplank schon vor dem Gezeitenbrand-Event besaßen und ihn mindestens einmal gespielt haben. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Auf seinem Splash-Art sind mit dem , , , , , und im Pool zu sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die Sage des . * Er könnte auch an den Geisterpiraten LeChuck anlehnen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt möglicherweise an aus an. * Er ähnelt aus und / oder aus Marvels Erde 616-Comics. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt möglicherweise an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist zur Feier des Starts des brasilianischen Servers veröffentlicht worden. * Dieser Skin könnte an und / oder anlehnen. * Er ähnelt aus . * Auf dem PBE aß Gangplank bei Ananas und Bananen anstatt Orangen. * Bei kann man im Zielgebiet eine Seeschlange sehen. ** Man kann auch einen Helikopter hören und dessen Lichter sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Die Figur im Hintergrund ist wahrscheinlich . ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2011 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zur Feier des ersten Jahrestages des türkischen Servers veröffentlicht. * Er lehnt an an. * Er hat ein eigenes türkisches Voice-Over von . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Käpt'n Gangplank - Login Screen| Poolparty 2018 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Dreadnova Gangplank| Champion Design Rebuilding Gangplank| KNKL SHOW 264 Gangplank VU!| VFX Folio Pool Party Gangplank| |-|Galerie= Gangplank Model 01.png|Gangplank Model 1 Gangplank Render alt.png|Gangplank Model 2 Gangplank Sultan Konzept 3D.png|Sultan Gangplank Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Gangplank Sultan Konzept 2.png|Sultan Gangplank Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Gangplank Sultan Konzept 1.png|Sultan Gangplank Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Gangplank Sultan Konzept.jpg|Sultan Gangplank Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Gangplank Sultan Splash Konzept.jpg|Sultan Gangplank Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sperasoft Studio) Bilgewater Gezeitenbrand Abrechnung.jpg|Bilgewater: Die Abrechnung Cover Gangplank VU Login Screen still.png|Käpt'n Gangplank Promo Gangplank memorial.jpg|Gangplank Memorial, Riot Games Inc. HQ Gangplank VU Konzept 13.jpg|Gangplank Update Konzept 1 Gangplank VU Konzept 12.jpg|Gangplank Update Konzept 2 Gangplank Update Konzept.png|Gangplank Update Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Gangplank VU Konzept 14.jpg|Gangplank VU Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Gangplank Update Model 01.jpg|Gangplank Update Model (by Riot Artists Daniel 'Danky' Kim und Brian King) Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 1.png|Gangplank vs Miss Fortune 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 2.jpg|Gangplank vs Miss Fortune 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Miss Fortune Geschichte 34.jpg|Gangplank vs Miss Fortune 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Gangplank Käpt'n Model Paintover.png|Käpt'n Gangplank Model Paintover Gangplank Classic Model Paintover.png|Classic Gangplank Model Paintover Gangplank Käpt'n model 01.jpg|Käpt'n Gangplank Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gangplank VU Schauriger Konzept 3.jpg|Schauriger Gangplank Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Kristina Ness) Gangplank VU Schauriger Konzept 2.jpg|Schauriger Gangplank Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Kristina Ness) Gangplank VU Schauriger Konzept 1.jpg|Schauriger Gangplank Update Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Kristina Ness) Gangplank Update Schauriger model 01.jpg|Schauriger Gangplank Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gangplank VU Seemann- Konzept.jpg|Seemann-Gangplank Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Jon Buran) Gangplank Update Milizionär model 01.jpg|Milizionär Gangplank Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gangplank Update Special Forces model 01.jpg|Special Forces Gangplank Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gangplank Schreckensnova- Konzept 01.jpg|Schreckensnova-Gangplank Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Poolparty 2018 Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Poolparty 2018 Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Poolparty 2018 Splash Konzept 02.gif|Poolparty 2018 Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Gangplank Standard Gangplank S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Gangplank Gangplank Standard Gangplank S alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Gangplank Gangplank Standard Gangplank S alt3.jpg|3. Klassischer Gangplank Gangplank Schauriger Gangplank S alt.jpg|1. Schauriger Gangplank Gangplank Milizionär Gangplank S alt.jpg|1. Milizionär Gangplank |-|China= Gangplank Standard Gangplank S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Gangplank Gangplank Schauriger Gangplank S Ch.jpg|Schauriger Gangplank Gangplank Milizionär Gangplank S Ch.jpg|Milizionär Gangplank Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Gangplank Standard Gangplank L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Gangplank Gangplank Standard Gangplank L alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Gangplank Gangplank Standard Gangplank L alt3.jpg|3. Klassischer Gangplank Gangplank Schauriger Gangplank L alt.jpg|1. Schauriger Gangplank Gangplank Milizionär Gangplank L alt.jpg|1. Milizionär Gangplank |-|China= Gangplank Standard Gangplank L Ch.jpg|Klassischer Gangplank Gangplank Schauriger Gangplank L Ch.jpg|Schauriger Gangplank Gangplank Milizionär Gangplank L Ch.jpg|Milizionär Gangplank |Trivia= Trivia * Gangplank wurde von Fantasyworld, einem ehemaligen Designer, entworfen. * ist der Champion mit den meisten HP auf Stufe 1 mit 631. ** hingegen hat die wenigsten Grund-HP (468). * Wenn Gangplank einen kritischen Treffer landet, benutzt er anstelle seines Schwertes seine Pistole für den Basisangriff. * Gangplanks Buff "Yarr! Ich bin ein mächtiger Pirat" könnte eine Anlehnung an Guybrush Threepwoods Phrase aus dem Spiel Monkey Island sein. * Gangplank war einst der einzige Champion in League of Legends, der verbündete Vasallen töten könnte, um sie dem Feind vorzuenthalten. Dies wurde aber mit Patch V1.0.0.116 entfernt. * Gangplank wurde im Jahr 2015, 2-mal direkt hintereinander überarbeitet. ** Dazu zählten zudem die Auswirkungen des Bilgewasser: Gezeitenbrand-Events Gangplank wird aufgemöbelt und erhält ein neues Modell und neue Animationen ;von Saergi Gangplank wird aufgemöbelt und erhält ein neues Modell und neue Animationen Als Teil unserer fortwährenden Hingabe, sicherzustellen, dass League of Legends ein spaßiges und packendes Erlebnis bleibt, werden wir einem weiteren unserer klassischen Champions ein abgehärtetes neues Modell und einige wirklich seetüchtige neue Animationen verpassen. Wie schon , und zuvor wird Gangplank, die Salzwassergeißel, der nächste Champion der Liga sein, der über die Planke (äh...den Laufsteg!) geht, um seinen neuen schurkischen Look zu präsentieren. Wir denken, euch wird der Schnitt seiner Fock gefallen! Bleibt dran, um mehr zu Gangplanks neuem Modell und seinen neuen Animationen zu erfahren, wenn diese in der kommenden Spielversion erscheinen werden! center|640px Champion-Überarbeitung: Gangplank Gezeitenbrand= '' Der als unberechenbar und brutal geltende, selbsternannte Räuberkönig, den man nennt, begründet seine Herrschaft über Bilgewasser auf einer Mischung aus Angst, Gewalt und Arglist. Wo immer er auftaucht, bringt er Tod und Verderben. Seine Niedertracht und sein übler Ruf reichen so weit, dass seine am Horizont sogar die kühnste Mannschaft in Schrecken versetzen. '' Trotz seines schlechten Rufs und seiner Grausamkeit verlangt Gangplank absolute Loyalität von seiner Gefolgschaft. Viele Leutnants seines Vertrauens wurden später selbst berüchtigte Kapitäne oder brutale Bandenanführer. Sie blieben jedoch weiterhin loyal und jederzeit bereit, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen, wodurch ihm eine mächtige Basis in Bilgewasser gewiss ist. Trotzdem wagen es manche, Gangplank herauszufordern. Er genießt die Momente, wenn er mit und loszieht, um alle daran zu erinnern, dass Bilgewasser immer noch ihm, und nur ihm, untersteht. Pünktlich zum bevorstehenden Event verbessern wir das Gameplay des furchteinflößenden Piratenfürsten von Bilgewasser und verpassen ihm einen neuen Anstrich. Seine neuen Fertigkeiten ermöglichen Interaktionen seiner Fähigkeiten. Außerdem haben wir an seiner Biografie gefeilt, um euch den Mann hinter dem Mythos der Salzwassergeißel vorzustellen. Legendäre Korsarenkönige neigen dazu, Geschichten anzusammeln wie ein Kriegsschiff die Krebse, aber das empfindliche Machtgleichgewicht in Bilgewasser stützt sich darauf, dass alle die Geschichten, die über ihn erzählt werden, glauben. |-|Schatten und Schicksale= '' Während des Events Bilgewasser: Gezeitenbrand wurde durch die Machenschaften der Kopfgeldjägerin zu Fall gebracht. Sein Schiff wurde zerstört und seine Mannschaft getötet, womit seine Aura der Unbesiegbarkeit wie eine Piroge am Fels zerschellte. Nun haben sich die Banden in Bilgewasser erhoben und liefern sich untereinander Kämpfe um die Vorherrschaft in der Hafenstadt. '' Championaktualisierung: Gangplank Trotz schwerster Verletzungen, die er sich bei der Explosion zuzog, überlebte Gangplank. Mit frischen Narben übersät und mit einer ausgestattet, ist er jetzt fest entschlossen, seine Stärke wiederzuerlangen und zurückzuholen, was ihm zusteht - und erbarmungslos all jene zu bestrafen, die sich ihm widersetzt haben. center|640px ;Fähigkeiten P= ;Feuerprobe Alle paar Sekunden zündet Gangplanks nächster Nahkampfangriff das Ziel an, fügt über Zeit zu und erhöht kurzzeitig das . Das Zerstören eines erneuert augenblicklich Feuerprobe. |-|Q= ;Parrrlay Gangplank schießt mit seiner Pistole auf sein Ziel, was Schaden verursacht und Treffereffekte auslöst. Falls Parrrlay eine Einheit tötet, wird geplündert und wiederhergestellt. Für jedes geplünderte Gold erhält Gangplank eine , die er beim Händler dazu verwenden kann, um zu verbessern. |-|W= ;Skorbut heilen Gangplank isst eine große Menge Zitrusfrüchte, entfernt dadurch alle kampfunfähig machenden Effekte und heilt sich basierend auf seinem . |-|E= ;Pulverfass Platziert ein Pulverfass, das von Gangplank oder seinen Gegnern angegriffen werden kann. Wenn Gangplank ein Fass zerstört, explodiert es und verursacht Flächenschaden, der alle nahen Gegner und ihnen Schaden zufügt. Weitere Fässer im betreffenden Bereich explodieren in einer Kettenreaktion ebenfalls. Zerstört ein Gegner das Fass, wird es entschärft, und er erhält . |-|R= ;Kanonensperrfeuer Gangplanks Schiff erhält das Signal, Kanonensalven auf ein Gebiet abzufeuern. Jede Welle verursacht und die Gegner. Kanonensperrfeuer kann bis zu drei Mal aufgewertet werden. * Die feuert zuerst eine Mega-Kanonenkugel in die Mitte des Wirkbereichs. * Der erhöht das von Verbündeten, die sich innerhalb des Wirkbereichs befinden. * Das erhöht die Schussfolge während Kanonensperrfeuer. ;In der Lane In Runeterra mag ein mörderischer, böser Seefürst sein, im Spiel ist er jedoch der (pökel)fleischgewordene Opportunismus. Wir verweisen oft auf Zeitfenster für mächtige Spielzüge und Gangplanks aktualisiertes Gemeplay belohnt ihn fürstlich, wenn er seine maximiert. Seine passive Fähigkeit, , rammt im Kampf wie der Sporn eines Kriegsschiffes, und der absolute Schaden über Zeit kann ordentliche Fleischportionen aus der Lebensanzeige seines Gegners reißen. Die zugehörige Erhöhung des ermöglicht es ihm, in schnelle Duelle hineinzustampfen und wieder herauszuschlendern. Das Erlernen des Minispiels um ist unerlässlich für Gangplank und seine Gegner. Seine Reichweite ist höher als die anderer Nahkämpfer und er hat das Potenzial, durch die Kettenexplosionen der Pulverfässer jede Menge Schadensspitzen zu erreichen. Die Betonung liegt jedoch auf Potenzial. Wenn Gangplank einem Fass den letzten Schlag verpasst, explodiert es und bewirkt großen Flächenschaden und, was noch wichtiger ist, es erneuert seine . Geschickte Gangplank-Spieler platzieren bereits vor einem geplanten Schlagabtausch oder Scharmützel Fässer, um ihre Schadensspitzen zu maximieren. Bedachtes Kontern jedoch erlaubt es gegnerischen Champions, das Pulverfass durch den finalen Schlag zu entschärfen und Gangplank so die und das wegzunehmen. ;Teamkampf Sein neues Gameplay-Schema verstärkt Gangplanks primäre Rolle als potenzieller Split-Pusher, weil er von der der Karte aus einen wertvollen Beitrag zu einem Teamkampf leisten kann, ohne dafür einen einsetzen zu müssen. Beim Split-Pushen muss sein Umfeld im Auge behalten, sogar noch mehr als jemand wie oder , die über eingebaute oder verfügen, um eine starke Wand zwischen ihnen und ihren Verfolgern aufzubauen. beschützt ihn zwar recht gut vor einzelnen Kontrolleffekten, wenn er heraneilenden Gegnern jedoch entwischen will, braucht er seine , es sei denn, er stiehlt sich ganz bei passender Gelegenheit eine . In Situationen, wenn das Split-Pushen schwach und Teamkämpfe die sinnvollste Lösung sind, profitiert Gangplank von strategischer Planung und dem bewussten Positionieren seiner . Oft kann er durch die vorderste Front umgehen und sich mit den kritischen Treffern von auf schwache Gegner stürzen. Abhängig von seiner Ausrichtung kann Gangplank als Tank mit Schaden und Kontrolle auffangen oder er mithilfe der kritischen Treffer von und mächtigem Nahkampfschaden die Gegner verprügeln. Mit den , die er mit verdient, kann er verbessern. Je nachdem, welche Aufwertung ihr wählt, kann GP seinen Freunden , versuchen, die Gegner zu oder das Feuer auf ein richten. Da sich die Aufwertungen aufeinander aufbauen lassen, kannst du sogar alle drei Dinge machen, wenn das Spiel lange genug dauert. center|640px ;Championeinblicke - Gameplay von Statikk war immer schon unterhaltsam zu spielen, aber es mangelte an der Möglichkeit, ihn wirklich zu meistern, und an interessantem Konterspiel für seine Gegner. Abgesehen von leichten Optimierung wie dem Farmen bei , dem Timing bei oder der Platzierung bei verfügte Gangplank eigentlich nie über ein einzigartiges Werkzeug, bei dem es sich lohnen würde, es zu meistern. Als wir über neues Spielzeug für Gangplank nachdachten, konzentrierten wir uns auf die Dinge, die uns mit Gangplank sowieso schon am meisten Spaß machten. Ein Thema tauchte immer wieder auf: das Kaufen von Gegenständen wie oder , die Möglichkeit, mehrere Gegner mit nur einer auszuplündern. Bei dieser Aktualisierung packten wir zusätzliche in Gangplanks Arsenal, damit er genau das tun kann, und noch mehr. Es geht doch nichts darüber, eine Reihe Fässer aufzustellen, um ahnungslose Gegner zu dezimieren. Immer, wenn wir eine neue Mechanik ins Spiel bringen, ist unser Ziel, dass sie für die Gegner ebenso unterhaltsam und interessant ist, wie für den Champion, der sie einsetzt. So listig und schlau Gangplank mit diesen explosiven Fässern auch umgehen kann, es war uns wichtig, dass auch die Gegner etwas mit ihnen anfangen können und möglicherweise Gangplank mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen können. Wenn Gangplank ein explosives Fass platziert, haben die Gegner die Möglichkeit, es anzugreifen und so zu entschärfen. Es wird zu einem Wettrennen um den finalen Schlag, der ein explosives Finale oder eine stotternde Fehlzündung auslöst. Alles in allem behält Gangplank viele seiner Klassiker, die wir kennen und lieben, aber er bekommt noch ein paar neue Dinge dazu, wie z.B. die Möglichkeit, sein aufzuwerten, wodurch Gangplank bedrohlicher denn je sein wird. Gangplank kehrt zurück & das Eventende rückt näher ;von Pabro Gangplank kehrt zurück & das Eventende rückt näher Das bis ins kleinste Detail durchgeplante Spektakel der Zerstörung der Todesquell machte viele glauben, dass der schreckliche Plünderer Gangplank in den Flammen umgekommen ist. Doch wahrer Schrecken wird niemals sterben und Gangplank kehrt zurück, um sich zurückzuholen, was er für rechtmäßig seins hält. Ausgestattet mit einem neuen Arm, um den zu ersetzen, den er verloren hat, wird die Salzwassergeißel nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt auf dem Testserver wieder Kanonenkugeln auf die Kluft der Beschwörer niederregnen lassen. Da dies das erste Mal ist, dass wir etwas so Drastisches in Hinsicht auf Geschichte und Thema getan haben, erinnern wir an dieses Event mit dem Skin Käpt'n Gangplank, der den Schreckenspiraten vor den Ereignissen von Bilgewasser: Gezeitenbrand darstellt. Alle Spieler, die den Champion besitzen und ein komplettes Matchmaking-Spiel als Gangplank spielen (oder dies bereits getan haben), erhalten den Skin Käpt'n Gangplank kostenlos. Käpt'n Gangplank spiegelt einfachere Zeiten wider, als ein ungekrönter Plünderkönig mit eisernem Entermesser und einer furchteinflößenden Vorliebe für Schnitzereien über Bilgewasser herrschte. Während der Standard-Gangplank unumstößlich durch Miss Fortunes meisterhafte Intrige verändert wurde, konzentriert sich der Skin Käpt'n Gangplank auf die Zeit vor dem Niedergang des Piraten. Nun da Gangplanks Rückkehr bevorsteht und sich der Abschluss der Geschichte im aufgewühlten Kielwasser am Heck von Bilgewasser: Gezeitenbrand abzeichnet, rückt auch das Ende des Events im Spiel näher. Bilgewasser: Gezeitenbrand verschwindet in gut einer Woche mit einem Schiffsrumpf voller Pakete, Merchandise, Symbolbelohnungen und Spielmodi am Horizont. Ob ihr euch auf dem Schwarzmarkt raufen, den kostenlosen Skin von Käpt'n Gangplank in eurer Garderobe sichern oder etwas von der übrigen Bilgewasser-Beute plündern wollt: Ihr habt noch bis 10. August, 11:00 Uhr deutscher Zeit, Gelegenheit dazu. Wir hoffen, euch hat die Reise bis jetzt gefallen und sehen euch auf den Schlachtfeldern wieder! Alte Fähigkeiten Gangplanks verursachen |magisch}} pro Sekunde und das Ziel für 7 % (beides für 3 Sekunden). Dieser Effekt ist bis zu 3 mal steigerbar. }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 5 |description = Gangplank feuert mit seiner Pistole auf den gewählten Gegner und richtet |normal}} an. Unterredung kann und wendet Treffereffekte, auch , an. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Unterredung das Ziel tötet, erhält Gangplank und die Hälfte der |mana}} werden zurückerstattet. |leveling2 = |gold}}}} |description3 = Unterredung ist ein auto-attack reset. }}| oder ). }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Gangplank isst eine große Menge an Zitrusfrüchten, wodurch er sich etwas und alle auf ihn einwirkende Massenkontrolle sofort entfernt. |leveling = }} }}| , oder . }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 20 |description = Gangplank erhält |ad}} und |ms}}. |leveling = |ad}}}} %|ms}}}} |description2 = Gangplank feuert in die Luft und deaktiviert die passiven Boni von Moralanstieg. Allerdings erhalten für 7 Sekunden alle nahen verbündeten Champions |ad}} und |ms}}, er selbst erhält die doppelten Boni. |leveling2 = |ad}}|Verbündeter Bonus-Angriffsschaden| |ad}}}} %|ms}}|Verbündeter Lauftempobonus| %|ms}}}} }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Gangplank gibt seinem Schiff den Befehl, 7 Sekunden lang ein Zielgebiet zu beschießen. Dabei wird jede Sekunde |magisch}} an Gegnern im Zielgebiet angerichtet und Gegner im Zielgebiet werden um 25 % . Außerdem wird im Zielgebiet gewährt. |leveling = |Schaden pro Sekunde| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} }}| Sekunden an, nachdem ein Gegner das Zielgebiet verlässt. }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2 - Hotfix vom 31.01.2019: * ** Verursacht 10 % mehr Schaden. V8.23: Hotfix vom 21.11.2018 * Es wurde ein Problem behoben, wodurch nur den Schaden von Stufe 1 verursachte. V5.15: * ** Der Radius, mit dem „Parrrlay“ ein Fass mit 1 Trefferpunkt automatisch erreicht, wurde stark verringert. ** Erhält jetzt automatisch pro Sekunde in der Heulenden Schlucht, auf der Schlachterbrücke, im Gewundenen Wald und auf der Kristallnarbe 1 Silberschlange. V5.5: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den gegen Verlangsamung immune Ziele auch nicht vom Schaden über Zeit betroffen waren. V4.18: * ** Zielsuche mit einer Kanone ist knifflig: Die Kanonenkugeln fallen nun in Wellen herab, die im gesamten Bereich einmal pro Sekunde Schaden verursachen. Einzelne Kanonenkugeln haben jetzt keine individuellen Schadensbereiche mehr. ** Abklingzeit: 120/115/110 Sekunden ⇒ 125/110/95 Sekunden V3.8: * ** Die Verlangsamungs-Aktualisierungsrate wurde auf 0,25 Sekunden verringert. V1.0.0.145: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Skorbut heilen“ keine Blendungen entfernte. V1.0.0.143: * ** Stellt nun die Hälfte der Manakosten wieder her, wenn das Ziel durch „Unterredung“ getötet wird. V1.0.0.142: * ** Ein Fehler im Air Client wurde behoben. V1.0.0.140: * * Bei wird nun das durch die Fähigkeit im Verlauf des Spiels verdiente Gold in der Kurzinfo der Fähigkeit angezeigt. V1.0.0.135: * ** Animationsfehler behoben. V1.0.0.134: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 40/45/50/55/60 auf 50/55/60/65/70 erhöht. * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 1500 auf 1200 verringert. V1.0.0.127: * ** Das aktive Lauftempo wurde von 10/14/18/22/26 auf 8/11/14/17/20 verringert. ** Der aktive Angriffsschaden wurde von 14/22/30/38/46 auf 12/19/26/33/40 verringert. V1.0.0.123: * ** Wirkt nun bis zu dreimal kumulativ statt viermal. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Kanonensperrfeuer“ kein Gold für Todesstöße gegen Vasallen einbrachte. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Verlangsamung von „Kanonensperrfeuer“ nicht immer korrekt angewendet wurde. V1.0.0.122: * ** Das zusätzliche Gold wurde von 4/6/8/10/12 auf 4/5/6/7/8 verringert. * ** Der aktive Angriffsschadensbonus wurde von 20/28/36/44/52 auf 14/22/30/38/46 verringert. ** Der aktive Lauftempobonus wurde von 14/18/22/26/30 % auf 10/14/18/22/26 % verringert. V1.0.0.121: * ** Die maximale Anzahl an Kumulationen wurde von 5 auf 4 verringert. V1.0.0.120: * ** Verringert nicht länger Heilung und Regeneration, aber verlangsamt nun Ziele um 7 %. ** Wirkt nun bis zu 5-mal kumulativ. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 10 auf 3 Sekunden verringert. ** Der Schaden wurde von 4-21 auf 5-19 erhöht. * ** in Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Unterredung“ manchmal anderen Spielern Gold zurückgab. ** Wendet jetzt „Groggetränkte Klinge“ an. * ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 6 auf 7 erhöht. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 65/110/155 auf 75/120/165 erhöht. V1.0.0.118: * Allgemein ** Die pro Stufe gewonnene Rüstung wurde von 2,8 auf 3,3 erhöht. ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Angriffstempo wurde von 2,35 auf 2,75 erhöht. ** Die Angriffsreichweite wurde von 100 auf 125 erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 30/27/24/21/18 auf 22/21/20/19/18 verringert. * ** Die Verlangsamung wurde von 15/20/25 % auf 25 % erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 120 auf 120/115/110 Sekunden verringert. V1.0.0.116: Überarbeitung * Allgemein ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 315 auf 320 erhöht. ** Das grundlegende Mana wurde von 239 auf 255 erhöht. ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Mana wurde von 34 auf 40 erhöht. * (Überarbeitung) ** Benötigt nicht länger ein Ziel. (Gangplank tötet nicht länger einen verbündeten Vasallen.) ** Das passive Lauftempo wurde von 2/4/6/8/10 % auf 3/4/5/6/7 % und der Angriffsschaden von 8/12/16/20/24 auf 8/10/12/14/16 verändert. ** Die Aktivierung gewährt Gangplank 14/18/22/26/30 % Lauftempo und 20/28/36/44/52 Angriffsschaden. ** Die Aktivierung gewährt Verbündeten in der Nähe 7/9/11/13/15 % Lauftempo und 10/14/18/22/26 Angriffsschaden. ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 10 auf 6 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60 auf 50/55/60/65/70 verändert. * ** Der Wirkbereich wurde verringert. ** Verlangsamt nun alle Gegner im Wirkbereich während der Wirkdauer, aber die Verlangsamung wurde von 35/45/55 % auf 15/20/25 % verringert. ** Der Schaden wurde von 100/140/180 auf 65/110/155 verringert. ** Der Zufallsalgorithmus wurde aktualisiert, damit dieser nicht länger einen Quadranten bevorzugt. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Kurzinfo eine Wirkdauer von 8 statt 7 Sekunden zeigte. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 20/55/90/120/150 auf 20/45/70/95/120 verringert. ** Der zusätzliche Goldgewinn wurde von 4/7/10/13/16 auf 4/6/8/10/12 verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 6 auf 5 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 50/55/60/65/70 auf 40/45/50/55/60 verringert. ** Die grundlegende Heilung von „Skorbut heilen“ wurde von 70/125/195/280/380 auf 80/150/220/290/360 verändert. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 5 - 18 auf 6 - 23 pro Sekunde erhöht. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Schaden 9-mal statt 10-mal angewendet wurde. V1.0.0.100: * : ** Ein Anzeigefehler im Zusammenhang und dem Todesrückblick wurde behoben. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Gangplanks passive Fähigkeit mit dem Text der Beeinträchtigung ersetzt wurde, wenn er von einem weiteren Gangplank mit dieser Fähigkeit getroffen wurde. V1.0.0.94: * ** Der Bonusschaden wurde von 110 % auf 100 % verringert. ** Kann nicht länger ausgewichen werden und wird durch Erblinden nicht länger beeinflusst. * ** Gewährt nun 8/12/16/20/24 Angriffsschaden statt 12-36 % Angriffstempo. * ** Der Schaden der Kanonenkugeln wurde von 140/200/260 auf 100/140/180 verringert. ** Der Radius der Kanonenkugeltreffer wurde von 225 auf 275 erhöht. ** Die Verlangsamung wurde von 40/50/60 % auf 35/45/55 % verringert. V1.0.0.86: * ** Gold Bonus erhöht auf 4/7/10/13/16 von 3/5/7/9/11 }}